Didney Lan
by Khaos2511
Summary: Green, Indeimaus, Vapid and Doxy travel to a halloween theme park known as Didney Lan. While there, chaos unfolds. Will any of them be able to make it out alive? Or will Didney claim them?


**Didney Lan**

"You're going to be fine." He whispered to himself. "Everything is going to be just fine." Green's heart was hammering away at the cavity of his chest, as if it were trying to break free of the walls that confined it. Everything was so dark. The power had been out for at least thirty minutes now. The phone lines were down and he didn't dare go outside. Not with…"them" out there. Green sat down against the wall, letting out a heavy sigh. None of this should have ever happened. He tried to warn them. Why didn't they just listen? Outside the window, a small _rap-tap-tap_ began, echoing through the house. Green pressed his hands against his ears in the attempt to muffle the sound. He squeezed his eyes shut as the images of the last few hours began to play through his head.

…

It was Green's favorite time of the year. The temperature had begun to drop, signaling the end of summer. A crisp breeze was present, making the crimson leaves dance and carrying the smell of Pumpkin Pie through the open window. He breathed in slowly, allowing the sweet aroma to completely fill his lungs, before slowly exhaling. Ever since he was a kid, Green had always loved Halloween. Around the neighborhood, people had begun to hang their cobwebs, and place their Jack-O-Lanterns on their decks. Green himself had just finished the last of his decorations. On his stoop outside sat the biggest pumpkin the local farm had to offer. Carved into it was a scene from one of his favorite stories he had once read online. At the top of the pumpkin was a large, half dragon half sheep. It was breathing fire down upon a very muscular man. When the pumpkin had a lit candle inside, it looked as though the flickering flames might actually be real. Down at the bottom of the pumpkin was a warrior. In his hand, the warrior held a massive black scythe. His finger was pointed in the air as if he were delivering orders to someone. Green stepped back admiring his handy work.

"Daaaaaaaamn", said a velvety voice behind him. "Looks like we've got the next Michelangelo living in our neighborhood." Green spun around to see his friends walking up his driveway. The owner of the velvety voice was of course, his friend Vapid. Vapid was dressed, head to toe, in a pirate costume. On his head he wore a red, spotted bandana. Tufts of blonde hair could be seen sticking out here and there, giving him a rugged look. A skull and crossbones decorated the eyepatch covering his right eye. Sticking through his left ear was a small gold earing. He wore a white button up shirt under a black leather vest, and on his feet were a pair of brown boots.

Walking arm in arm with him was his friend Doxy. She had completely painted her skin silver, making her face glow under the porch lights. Her long brown hair fell down her back. Wrapped around her torso was a slim dress made entirely of tin foil. Green cocked an eyebrow. "Who are you supposed to be, the Tin man?"

"NO!" Doxy stamped her foot in protest. "I'm DoxyBot you jack-ass!" Green held up his hands in sign of surrender. "Alright, alright," he grinned. "I guess you already have a pretty big heart anyways."

"Oi!" yelled a voice at the end of the driveway. "I can't walk in these fuckin' heels." Green's eyes widened as Indeimaus wobbled up the driveway. His hand shot to his mouth in an attempt to suppress a laugh. Indei was dressed in a tight white button up jacket the size of which you would think was made for a toddler. It was so small in fact, that all it really covered were his shoulders. Underneath was a lacey red bra. Due to Indei's lack of cleavage, the bra hung down, causing it to stick out from under the jacket. Around his waist was a short red mini skirt. On his feet were black leather boots with 4-inch heels, which rose up all the way to his knees; fishnets covered the rest of his legs. Topping off his costume was a small white hat that rested on his head: a blood red cross decorating the middle of it.

Green busted out laughing, "What….What are you…." No matter how many times he tried, he just couldn't finish the sentence. Finally, after about two minutes of laughter, he spit the sentence out. "What are you supposed to be?" Indei's face immediately flushed. "I'm a s…." he mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Green replied, a smile spreading across his face.

"I SAID I'M A SEXY NURSE!" Indei yelled. "I lost a fucking bet." Indei examined Green. "Are you Smooth McGroove or something?

"No dude, I'm Jesus!" Green himself was dressed in a plain white cotton robe. In his left hand he held a bible and in his right hand was a cross. Taped to his back was a long wire, which held a spray-painted wire halo, above his head. He had been growing out his hair and beard specifically for today.

"Anyways," continued Indei, "We should get a move on. If we wait any longer the lines at the park are going to be ridiculous."

"What's this park you are taking us to called again Indei?" Asked Vapid.

"Didney Lan", he replied. "From what I hear it is a pretty spooky place."

"Sounds like the Wonder Bread version of Disney Land if you ask me.." Mumbled Doxy.

"Well we'll never know if we keep standing around here now will we?" he said, rolling his eyes. "Now c'mon, let's go!"

…

The theme park was only about five miles from Green's house. However, due to the combination of red lights, and stopping for little trick-or-treaters to cross the roads, it took a good fifteen minutes to arrive. As they pulled into the parking lot, a small chill ran up Green's spine. "Dude, I thought you said the place was going to be packed." Green said as he examined the empty lot. "There aren't even any other cars here. "

"I thought it would be!" exclaimed Indei.

The four friends stepped out of Vapid's car, looking around in awe. A cold gust of wind blew by, dragging candy wrappers across the deserted parking lot. "Are they even open?" Doxy asked, pointing in the direction of the park. Mountainous rollercoasters rose up into the sky in front of them. However, no matter where they looked, no lights were on and the park was completely silent. Indei pulled a folded up flyer out from beneath his bra. Vapid cocked an eyebrow. "What?!" Indei demanded, "There are no pockets on this stupid thing!" Indei smacked his hips for emphasis. "Now then," he said as he unfolded the pamphlet. "According to this, the park will be open for business from sun down to sun up."

Green looked over to the horizon. "Well the sun isn't completely down yet, but I would think that there would at least be people here setting up."

Doxy nodded. "I agree," she said. "Are you sure you have the date right?"

"This is Halloween is it not?" replied Indei.

"Well" said Vapid, "The way I see it is we might as well sneak in now while there is nobody here to take our money. That way, if they do decide to open when the sun goes down, we save a bit of time and booty!"

Doxy squeezed his arm and smiled up at him. "Spoken like a true Pirate."

…

Green was about ten feet from the entrance when the first warning came. _"Turn back," _the wind whispered in his ear. Green spun around. His eyes darted back and fourth, searching for somebody in the failing light. "You alright man?" asked Vapid, concern showing in his eye. "You're breathing a little heavy."

Green turned back to the group. "Yeah…I'm fine. I thought I heard something. Must have just been the wind playing tricks on me." Green let out a tiny chuckle in an attempt to calm himself down.

When he was five feet from the entrance, something grabbed his ankle. _"Do not enter that place, lest you forfeit your soul." _This time Green let out a yelp as he did a 180. Again he looked into the darkness, searching for someone. "Dude seriously," asked Doxy, "Are you ok?"

Green took a deep breath. "Someone grabbed my ankle." He said. "I keep hearing someone whisper to me. How can you guys not hear that?" Vapid shined the light of his phone down on the ground.

"I don't know about these voices you're hearing, but your foot is tangled in a pretty big weed. That's probably what you felt."

Green looked down. Sure enough, wrapped around his foot was a massive tangle of weeds. "I don't know guys," he said. "Something just doesn't feel right about this place."

Indei cracked a grin. "Aww are you ok little baby?"

"Yeah you afraid of a little weeds. You gonna cry?" Joined Doxy.

"C'mon guys, be cool." Said Vapid, before adding with a smile, "It's not like you're gonna shit your pants, right baby?"

The annoyance on Green's face must have been pretty clear because Doxy said, "Alright fine, I'm sorry. We were just messing around. How about this, you stay out here, and we'll go check the place out. If the lights come on and you start to feel better, you can come join us. If not, we'll leave and go watch some scary movies or something."

"Alright fine." Said Green, letting out a little sigh of relief. "But don't keep me waiting too long. I'm pretty sure this place has been abandoned for a while."

So Green sat down on a bench just outside the entrance. He could still feel a cold tingle running down his spine. He watched as his friends entered the park and disappeared behind the massive sign. Looking up at it, Green read the words out loud. "Didney Lan: Where Dreams are Mad". As he said the last word out loud, he could have sworn he heard a low, deep chuckle travel through the wind.

…

Two hours: that's how long Green sat on that bench waiting for his friends to return. In those two hours, not a single light came on in the park, nor did a single person enter. In fact, in those two hours, the only thing that was different was that the chill Green felt had intensified. Well, that and the fact that it had gotten dark. But now that he thought about it, it wasn't just dark. It was black. All around him the inky shadows seemed to contract, engulfing him. It was then that for the first time, Green realized something was actually…wrong. He looked up at the sky. Despite the fact that there was not a single cloud, no stars were visible. Instead, all Green saw was an endless expanse of nothingness: an empty void in the sky.

It was unnaturally dark for only being 10 P.M. He could barely even see his hand in front of his face. In fact, the only thing that really stood out to him was the "Didney Lan" sign. It seemed as if it was almost…glowing. Green got up, mesmerized by the light source in front of him. Slowly, he began to walk towards it. Step by step, mouth agape, just staring at it, as if in a trance. A deep voice resonated through his head. "_**Yeesssssss," **_it said. _**"Keep walking. Enter my park. Surrender your soul. Sleeeeeeeeep."**_ Green had to admit the voice was so soothing. It made him want to do whatever it said. He stopped centimeters away from the sign, hand raised in the air. Slowly, he began to move his finger towards "Didney". **"Yes,"** said the voice again. **"**_**Touch the D. It's so cold in the D. The park can warm you up."**_

"It's cold in the D.." Green repeated. "The park can warm me up." Green turned his head back towards the entrance of the park and began to take a step towards the entrance. Just then a shrill scream pierced the air.

Green snapped back to reality. He recognized that voice. "Doxy!" he yelled to himself. "Shit." He thought. "I TOLD them not to go in there." He jogged over to the entrance of the park. "DOXY!" he yelled. "VAPID, INDEI, ANYBODY?" All he got in return was silence. With a heavy sigh he closed his eyes tight, took a deep breath and ran into the darkness of the park.

…

Funnel Cake: That's the first thing he noticed. The overwhelming smell of funnel cake stormed his nostrils like the French Revolutionists stormed the Bastille so many years ago. It was then that he realized he still had his eyes completely squeezed shut. Slowly, he opened them, taking in the sights around him. A wave of shock washed over him. The inside of the park that was laid out before him was nothing at all like the park he had seen. For one thing, all of the lights were on and the rides were moving. Music from the carnival games blared from the stalls. And the people! The park was packed with people, standing body to body. Green was completely dumbfounded. Where had all of these people come from?

Green shook his head. He would have to figure the mystery out later. For now he needed to find his friends and make sure they were alright. Slowly, he began to walk towards what he assumed was the center of the park. With every step he took, the chill returned to his spine. Something just wasn't right here. He began to notice that as he moved deeper into the park, people began to stare at him. He knew when he put his costume on that day that some people might be offended. After all, people tend to get very touchy over their religion. But this was different. It didn't seem like they were staring at his costume. Instead, it felt as though they were staring into him. He was so distracted by this thought that he slammed into a bulky man in front of him. "Sorr-" he began. But the words caught in his throat. There was something seriously wrong with this guy. As he turned around Green noticed that the man had no irises or pupils. Instead, his eyes were solid black. A low gurgle began to spew from the man's throat. Green slowly began to back away. Looking around him he saw that the entire crowd had turned to face him. He looked back towards the man he had run into. A big, meaty finger was pointed at his chest. The man opened his mouth and let out a deafening screech.

Green immediately clasped his hands to his ears, trying to block out the sound. It seemed to penetrate his skull, shaking him down to the core. All around him the crowd began to screech in unison. When Green opened his eyes, he saw the crowd closing in on him. His heart shot up into his throat and in a panic, he ran. Further and further into the park he ran. Not a single thought was on where he was going, but instead how to get away. As he ran, he noticed something else. The further into the park he went, the more transparent the people seemed to become. In fact, at one point somebody stepped in front of his path and Green ran right through their body. The specter didn't even seem to notice. In the distance, Green heard the screeching getting closer. He didn't have time to think about the ghost people now. He had to hide. He looked around frantically trying to find a place he could shelter himself until he was able to catch his breath. A few yards away he found it. Green hurdled the turnstiles, and sprinted into the Tunnel of Love.

The inside of the tunnel was pitch black. Reaching into his pocket, Green pulled out his phone, using it's light as guidance. He shined the light on the walls and down into the water. The tunnel was basically a giant sewer pipe. Running along each side of the pipe were two concrete walkways, which lead deeper into the tunnel. A narrow canal ran along the middle. A line of swan boats bobbed up and down on the waters surface, though none of them seemed to be moving. Green shined the light down on the water. It was the color of split pea soup and the smell that rose off of the water made Green's stomach clench. This would not have been his first choice of ride. Back near the entrance of the tunnel, Green could hear the screeching begin to intensify again. "No choice now," he thought to himself. "Might as well go through." And so he set off, deeper into the tunnel.

About halfway through, everything began to go wrong. Up ahead, Green could see a small stoop on the left walkway. He figured that it must have lead to the maintenance room for the ride. After all, they had to have a control room for it somewhere. However as Green got nearer to it, that ever-familiar chill once again ran down his spine. He was really starting to hate that thing. Squinting his eyes, Green could just make out a dark mass hanging near the wall. The air in this part of the tunnel was stagnant. He had put his phone away so that the light didn't give away his position to his pursuers, but he took it out once again so that he could identify the shadow before him. He pressed the unlock button, and slowly raised his phone, allowing the light to wash over the object. Green's eyes widened and he let out a cry before retching in the direction of the water. Luckily, he hadn't eaten anything in a while otherwise he might have added some more green to the already verdant water. He looked back up at the hanging figure, eyes wide in horror and disbelief. Hanging there, rope around his neck, was Vapid. His eyes were closed, and an eerie smile was etched into his face. Tears began to pool in Green's eyes. "Vapid," he choked, "Why?" A warm breeze blew through the tunnel.

_"Actually"_ said a scratchy voice, _"I go by Vopod now."_ Vapid's eyelids flew open. Green let out another wail. Where Vapid's eyes had once been were now two empty holes; blood oozed out the open sockets. The figure opened his mouth revealing teeth that had been filed down to sharp points. _"It took so long for you to arrive." _Vopod hissed. _"We were beginning to fear that you had run away. But no matter, you're here now."_ Slowly, the figure raised a hand pointing just above Green. He looked up to see another rope hanging down on his side of the canal, just above his head. _"What do ya say buddy, wanna hang out?"_ Vopod let out a squeal of amusement at his joke.

Green backed up against the wall, eyes wide in terror. Warm tears streamed down his face. He couldn't believe this was real life. It had to be fantasy. This whole night had been nothing but a landslide, an escape from reality. "Open your eyes," Green pleaded with himself. "I must be dreaming. Just open them already!"

The screeching began to get louder. _"It's not a dream"_ Vopod said as if reading his thoughts. _"Anybody who enters this park never leaves. Give into the darkness. It is your only possible future now."_

Green screamed and sprinted towards the other end of the tunnel. He had to escape. He sprinted for what seemed like a lifetime into the darkness. Finally, after about five more minutes, he began to feel a slight breeze on his face again. He looked ahead, and saw the exit, back into the nightmare park that was Didney Lan.

Green burst out into the night air. He stared back towards the open tunnel. His lungs were burning from the mixture of the stagnant air of the tunnel and the continuous running. The air was like ice on his lungs. Nothing seemed to be following from the darkness, but he couldn't help but picture Vapid, hanging like a ragdoll. "No," he thought, that wasn't my Vapid. It is just this place playing tricks on me. He could still see the lights from the theme park lighting up the sky from behind the tunnel. Turning around he looked towards the part of the park that sat in front of him now. He silently wished he could go back to the other part. At least there, there were lights. Stretched out before him now was a giant cement wasteland. Nothing but dirt and debris blew through the wind and the trees surrounding it had been stripped of all of their leaves. Off in the distance he could see a castle stretching up into the sky. He let out a sigh. "I must be stupid," he thought to himself, before taking off towards the structure, in search of his friends.

…

The wasteland seemed to stretch on for an impossible distance. The castle had seemed so close before, yet no matter how far he travelled, every time he looked at it, it still appeared to be the same distance away. By this point of the night Green was parched. He would have stopped to get a drink long ago, but he did not trust anything in this hellish place. Now however he was regretting his decision. This part of the park was completely empty other than the castle. With every step it felt as though his strength was being sapped from his body. At first Green had thought it was his imagination, but when he looked down at his hands, he could swear that he was beginning to see through them.

_"You're not imagining it."_ A muffled voice said from nearby. Green snapped to attention and silently cursed himself for allowing something to sneak up on him. _"It's just the effect of the park. The deeper into it the living travel, the further their soul separates from their body. That's why the living never leave."_

Green backed away, trying to locate the voice. _"Oh, how rude of me. I'm still invisible. I have been watching your progress since you first entered the park."_ A shimmer appeared in the air right in front of Green. He jumped back, creating space between himself and this new, probable threat. Out of the air appeared a tall man. Everything seemed normal about him until you got to the head. From the neck down the man was wearing a black tuxedo. On his feet were fancy leather dress shoes. However, when Green looked at his head, the fear returned. The man's skin was jagged copper. Two giant round ears sat on top of his head and jutting out from the back of his skull was a trail of fire. Had Green not been so terrified, he would have found it to be fascinating. The fire alternated between red, purple and yellow. At the very tip, it always burned pink.

"Deadmau5?" Green asked. _"I would advise you not to make me mad,"_ the man said. Green winced. His voice was like nails on a chalkboard. _"As of right now, I am the only person who can grant you access to the castle. You would like to see your friend again wouldn't you? She is at the castle as we speak." _Green narrowed his eyes. Who are you? _"My name is Mockey Maus. I am the guardian of this castle. Nobody gets in or out without my permission."_

Something in Green's mind was screaming at him. This "thing" in front of him seemed so familiar. But he had never seen it in his life. Just then realization slammed into him. "Are you…Indei?" The man let out a low snarl. _"Your friend "Indei" is long dead. I am Mockey. I warn you not to use that name for me again."_ Green slowly began to walk towards him. "Indei, it's me, Green. Please, please tell me none of this is real. This is some elaborate prank, or a dream, isn't it?"

_"This is your last chance,"_ the voice snarled. _"If you would like to see the princess, you will not call me that again. Or so help me I will-"_ The man's body went stiff. A quiet gurgling noise escaped Mockey's mouth, as if it hurt to breathe. Then, with a dangerously calm voice, he said, _"The princess will see you now. Do not expect to leave this place alive. You are one of us now."_

…

Green thought the castle had looked eerie before, but as he walked the long, dark halls, he realized he much preferred it like it had been: in the distance. As he walked down a long, arching hallway, he surveyed the castle's interior. The walls were made of rough, black stone. Spike traps littered the floor. Had it not been for his escort Mockey, he would have never found his way through the castle in one piece. Weapons and portraits lined the walls. "Who are these people in the portraits?" Green asked. As terrified as he was, he was honestly curious. They looked so…familiar. _"Each of the women you see in the portraits have been our princess at some time. They each rule for a century, collecting as many souls as they can, before a new princess is chosen. Our first princess, and also our most famous was Cinderpella. But enough talking, the princess will see you now."_

They stood in front of a gigantic set of white doors. Green did his best to tell himself they were ivory, but he knew they were actually bone. Mockey pushed open the doors, beckoning Green into the throne room. Green hesitantly walked inside, staring straight ahead at the throne. On it sat a woman who looked to be in her twenties. She had very long brown hair, and in her lip was a black, onyx ring. Her skin was dark green, and she had odd lumps every here and there. She wore a shiny silver dress that fell to just above her knees. Green's eyes widened. "Doxy?!"

The woman smiled. _**"I am not your Doxy. She has left this world long ago. My name is Doy, the Pickle Princess. Welcome to my domain. Your soul will make a fine addition to my collection."**_ The princess raised her hand and pointed over to what Green had originally thought was a window. As he looked at it again though, he realized it was in fact a large glass tank. Inside the tank were three glowing, blue orbs. _**"My reign as princess has started tonight with the collection of these three. Soon, you shall join them."**_ Green stared at the tank in horror. "What have you done to my friends?" He cried out. He began backing out of the room, his hands clutched tightly to his head. "NO!" he yelled. "You will not have me." Green looked back down at his hands. He could see his own feet through them now. He had to escape. Maybe if he made it to the outside world he could find a way to save his friends. Either way, he couldn't do any good here as a floating blue orb. With one last scream, he turned and ran. Doy smiled. _**"I always like a good chase. Mockey, alert Vopod. We need to stop him before he reaches the gate."**_

…

Green had always been great at memorization, and for the first time in his life he was happy he had it. He had memorized the pattern of the spike traps that covered most of the floor. This way he was able to race through the castle without slowing down or being skewered. As soon as his foot hit the open wasteland, the alarms sounded. He didn't wait around to see what followed him from the castle. He booked it towards the Tunnel. Green screeched to a halt as it came into sight. The many husks that had chased him through there had now surrounded the entrance. He looked back towards the castle to see Doy and Mockey sitting on a flaming chariot, which was being pulled by gigantic spiders. For some strange reason, with every step the spiders took, the ground would erupt with a puddle of broken glass.

Green figured he had no choice. He cracked his knuckles and took off for the tunnel. When the husks saw him approaching they began to screech again. Green winced as the sound entered his skull and rattled around. But he kept running. As he reached the first line of them, the giant man he had run into before stepped forward. Green felt a rage wash over him. All of his terror had started because this guy just had to open is mouth. The man took an offensive stance and reached out for Green, but Green was too quick. He slid down onto the ground right between the man's legs. He put all of his fear and all of his anger into one punch and slammed his fist into the man's groin as he passed through. Green wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but he could have sworn the man's screech went up an octave.

Green flew through the tunnel at speeds he had no idea he could go. Maybe it was the adrenaline, but more likely it was because his body was fading away. It felt lighter by the minute. Green reached the area where the stagnant air once again assaulted his nostrils. It was then that he realized he was running down the wrong side. Because he took this route, he was going to have to pass right under where is friend was hanging. In the darkness, he saw Vapid approaching. Vapid, or Vopod as he called himself, was still hanging right where Green had left him. As he got nearer, Green saw Vapid reach his hand out, as if asking for a high five. Green closed his eyes tight and ran right past him. Behind him he heard Vapid yell, _"Awwwww c'mooon man don't leave me hanging!"_ Again the echo of his cackle followed Green down the tunnel. As he exited the tunnel he heard Vapid yell, _"He went that way! Oh, I get to come hang out too? HEEHEHEHEHEHEHE."_

Green tore through the park. At this point he could barely see his hands. He felt so light, so sleepy. Peaceful images began to play through his head. Warmth spread throughout his body, making his eyes droop even lower. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to sleep. So what if he lost his body? His friend's were gone. Maybe he should join them. Just as he was about to give up hope, he heard a voice in his head. _"Don't do it Green. You need to come back to me."_ The voice was peaceful, and kind. Filled with warmth and love. "Spyro," Green thought to himself. "That's right, I need to make it back. I need to see her again."

Green's eyes surged open. A wave of adrenaline shot through his body. He would make it out of this park alive. Ahead of him loomed the exit. He was only about fifty yards from it. **"Do not let him get through those gates!" **For the first time Green could hear panic in Doy's voice. She was desperate to not let him escape. That only pushed him harder. Only Twenty yards to go now: ten, five… Something wrapped around Green's throat, yanking him back hard. His hands flew to his throat only to find a noose around his neck. He looked back to see Vopod standing on the front of the chariot. _"Yee haw"_ Vapid yelled. _"Looks like I roped me a good'un." _Green pulled at the rope around his neck, doing his best to keep it from tightening. He was so close to the exit. He knew he had to keep his feet moving. He powered ahead, pulling the chariot with him, all the while keeping his hands inside the rope in an attempt to keep it from strangling him. He looked ahead at the exit. He was so close. He pictured Spyro, standing there waiting for him with open arms. He was so close. With his last bit of strength he surged across the gate entrance. The rope that was around his neck disintegrated completely.

Green looked down at his hands. Not only were they visible, but for the first time in hours, he could feel the warmth of the blood rushing through them. He looked up at the sky. The stars were shining again. Everything was at it should be, except…

He looked at the car, still the only one in the parking lot. There was a hole in his heart. His friends were gone. Replaced by twisted, monstrous forms of what they once were. He doubted the police would believe him. Besides, he had seen enough of this kind of movie to know that when he came back with the cops, the entire run down park would be gone: Vanished into thin air. The car ride home seemed longer than it did on the way there. And Green, well, he had escaped, but he felt empty: Completely devoid of emotion. He doubted he would be able to get any sleep tonight. But still, he had to try. He would do his best to think of a solution in the morning.

His house was dark. The candle inside his pumpkin had completely burned itself out. He picked up the empty bowl that had at one time been filled with candy. The lock clicked into place behind him. Green looked over at the clock. 4:30 AM. The sun would be rising soon. He had to remember to call Spyro the next day. He walked into his bedroom and wrapped himself in a blanket. Just then he felt the familiar chill that he knew all too well. His eyes widened and he ran to his bedroom door. He launched himself at the light switch, frantically flicking it on and off. It was no use. The power was dead. Next he tried the phone. Nothing. Outside he heard a faint whisper._ "Gren"_, the voices called. _"Join us Gren. Become one of us. Sleeeeeep."_ The voices hissed directly inside his head. They pricked and prodded at his brain. Each time he felt himself drifting off further and further towards sleep.

Green sat down against the wall, letting out a heavy sigh. None of this should have ever happened. He tried to warn them. Why didn't they just listen? Outside the window, a small _rap-tap-tap_ began, echoing through the house. Green pressed his hands against his ears in the attempt to muffle the sound. He squeezed his eyes shut as the images of the last few hours began to play through his head. He looked back towards the window. His only hope was to outlast the voices until daybreak arrived. But god it was so hard to resist Vapid's voice. His eyelids were so heavy. A sinister warmth spread through his body, calling him. _"Sleeeeeep. Let yourself drift off to a world with no pain, no worries."_ Green's eyes fell closed. In his mind he saw a pair of skeletal hands reach up through the darkness and grab hold of him. They pulled him down, further and further into the abyss. This time, he let them. Further and further down he went into the darkness. _"Sleeeeep"_ the voice repeated. _"Sleeeeeeeeeeeep"._ And so he slept.


End file.
